


jack of hearts

by bladeCleaner



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and miles away Gigi gets an incoming Domino message notification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jack of hearts

lydia’s getting better at being alone. lydia is beginning to ignore the stares she gets when she says _table for one_ , lydia tosses her chin up like she’s a goddamn motherfucking _queen_ , and this isn’t a goddamn scene, it’s an arms race whizzing through her white skullcandy. some days are bad. some days people point and whisper and a boy shouts at her from carter’s, but she washes the words away and when jane comes back and her _new jane_ badassery goes up to someone and tells them-very politely of course-that they can take a number, or a picture, or go find something better to do rather than this, thanks-there are less of them.

2012 and 2013 were-the craziest times of her life, the worst, the wildest. she has that marked all over her and she grits her teeth at night and her orthodontist says _lydia, you’ve never had this problem before,_ and she bites down on the words: being angry had never occurred to me before all this. petty, yeah, I could rock petty, but this is like falling into the sky; rage that makes no sense, rage that turns everything upside down. rage that is endless.

she wants blood, and she understands for the first time in her whole life what makes people go to war.

she spent solid, sleepless weeks learning how to crack code, break websites, trace source, open up other people’s webcams without her knowing-she could split open a page like an egg for a fucking _cake_ by the time she was done and she had found gigi and William darcy at the bottom of the rabbit’s hole and she’d watched as gigi, this girl who had never known _her_ who had watched her insult her brother in front of millions! millions of people! gigi, math-

she had called him on _domino_ and she had shut her eyes so tightly while she’d played that video, listening to his slick snake oil syllables burn past her defenses like so much muslin. gigi was a lioness, though, she _roared_ and his lies, oh his lies-fuck you, fuck you, fuck you an endless mantra-burn down. blow down. you’re a wax statue, wicks sweetheart. ashes to ashes and we all burn down.

Miles and miles away Gigi gets an incoming Domino message notification.

 

LYDIA BENNET:

hi

GIGI DARCY:

…Lydia?

LYDIA BENNET _is typing…_

you saved

how can i ever

did he

why

you

im so

does it ever sto

please

tha

 

LYDIA BENNET:

can i call you?

GIGI DARCY: Sure.

 

Lydia doesn’t let her see her face, which Gigi can totally understand. The first minute of the call is near dead silence, but she doesn’t hang up. She probably lost her ability to back when she watched that first video; or when she’d heard his name on the Diaries, or seen his face, or watched Lydia’s Diaries. Watched her fall in love with George Wickham way past time she, Lizzie, or really anyone could have done anything to prevent it, during the sex tape fiasco.

The way she’d fallen in love with him.

“I don’t know how to thank you.” are the first words Lydia gets out.

“Lydia, as long as you-as long as you’re okay, that’s enough. Really, it is,” Gigi replies.

“You’re, like, way nicer than your brother was the first time I talked to him,” Lydia says. “No offense or anything.”

Gigi laughs. “None taken! He can be such a _crab_ sometimes. I’m really sorry about what he said about you, and what Caroline-”

“Oh no-no, please don’t apologize, I mean, like, I’ve already forgiven Darcy and Caroline doesn’t matter to me really. I called because-I’m so grateful, I just-I just wanted to say.”

Silence.

Gigi says, "So, how's Lizzie and Darcy?" while Lydia asks, "So, how's your bro, my sis, you know, doing the thing-"

Gigi tries to stifle her laughter. "The  _thing?"_

"You know. Banging, screwing. Does he smile once a month now?"

"No, but you'll be happy to know he actually stopped wearing a tie everywhere."

"Really?"

"No, I think he goes to bed with it."

"Lizzie's been holding out on me."

"Oh, gross! The images, Lydia!"

"As long as they're, you know, wrapping the sausage-"

" _Wow._ "

 

 

 

LYDIA BENNET:

a girl came up to me today

she said she cried during the 87th episode where me and liz were

you know

being emo

GIGI DARCY:

Yeah?

LYDIA BENNET:

she said she had forgotten what it was like to feel that much

to just let go and cry

she hadn’t cried in such a long time until then

and that she had her heart torn apart too

and it made her so scared until she saw me

and that i was strong and beautiful and she admired me so much and understood and

she told me I wasn’t alone

that wherever I went I would find people who understood

and I was a brave boss ass bitch

she also apologized for pouring her heart out to me but I said it was okay

she hugged me and high fived me and was gone

I went home and cried

like not the sad crying I always do nowadays just

happy crying

like when you know you’re going to be ok

we’re not alone gigi

GIGI DARCY:

We never were.

LYDIA BENNET:

i just wanted you to know

that’s all

um

are you crying

GIGI DARCY:

Shut up, you’re crying! :’)

LYDIA BENNET:

it’s ok tho

I got you babe

I got you


End file.
